


To Give A Chance

by HinataLawliet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataLawliet/pseuds/HinataLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathanael knew for a long time who she truly was, but that never mattered to him. He knew that with each passing day she drowned further into the abyss of her sadness. The abyss the love of her life created. Marinette knew for a long time that both boys she had grown to love were actually one and the same. Unfortunately, he only loved her with the mask, yet she continued to linger in his presence in hopes that one day he'd look at her and realize that she is the girl he'd sought after all these years. Just like she had realized it after the veil had been lifted from her eyes the day they fought Volpina. But he never did and Nathanael had enough of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Give A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly came up with this one shot while looking at Nathanael fanart. So please forgive me if this seemed a little too sad, but the facial expressions on Mari and Nath in the drawing were so heart wrenching that this is all my fingers typed up in its haste. I Hope I at least made this a bitter sweet fic. P.s. I might write more details into this one shot to add to the scene.

Darkness engulfed the park as the dim lights of the lamps flicker off. So dark that anyone would be weary to enter in fear of psychopaths lingering within it's shadowy embrace. The only illumination visible is coming from the lamp to the far right near an old green bench. The light radiating off the face of a young lady sitting on the bench, shock evident on her porcelain features. Nathanael had called Marinette to the park saying that it was absolutely urgent. She had assumed it to be about their homework assignments or perhaps he was ready to confess to her. She knew years ago after the Evililistrator incident he had feelings for her, but she believed it to be a small infatuation. However, what he told her as soon as she walked through the park gates made her weak in the knees.

"Marinette, I know you're Ladybug."

His words rang in her head like a war drum beating its warning of eminent doom. She tried to deny it, but he persisted. Explaining how he knew and how he knew about her love for Chat and Adrien. Which he also knew that both boys were one and the same. Photographic memory. Scientifically known as Eidetic memory. It is an ability to vividly recall images from memory after only a few instances of exposure. He knew after getting a close up view of Ladybug for the first time and listening to her voice. His skillful observation uncovering both the identities of the Parisian superheroes. 

"I noticed you slowly developing feelings for your partner in crime. Then one day you looked at Adrien as if you were seeing an entirely different person. That's when I knew you found out who Chat really was, but Adrien showed no signs of recognition and that's how I learned that you discovered his secret by accident." Nathanael spoke his findings as if her life had been an old leather bound book he found in the library. Researching her life story and presenting her with facts she already lived through. All of these cold hard fact had Marinette dizzy to the point she could no longer stand, stumbling back to sink into the bench three feet behind her.

"He will never truly love you. He's too infatuated with only half of who you are, that he doesn't even try to find the rest of you! But Marinette, I loved you first! I knew who you were since the very begining, but even then that information meant nothing to me! Because I only love you, not the mask! I'm tired of hiding what I know and how I feel about you!" Nathanael's earth shattering confession lays heavy within the air between them and Marinette found it hard to breathe. The hero is still too shocked at the fact that not only did Nathanael know about her being Ladybug, but it seemed he knew since the very beginning after his de-akumatization five years ago and never uttered a word until now. 

"Tell me right now that you haven't noticed it too. All this time you've had a crush on Chat and his civilian form, but not once did he even think to look your way without your mask on. Not once! He hasn't figured out who you are in five years, what makes you think he ever will?!" The heart wrenching truth is too much to bare, her eyes unfocus as she bit her lip, trying so hard to hold back the tears. Marinette knew for a long time that both boys she had grown to love were actually one and the same. Unfortunately, he only loved her with the mask, yet she continued to linger in his presence in hopes that one day he'd look at her and realize that she is the girl he'd sought after all these years. Just like she had realized it after the veil had been lifted from her eyes the day they fought Volpina. But he never did. Nathanael's smooth hands reach out to hers, grabbing hold of them he gently rubs circles atop her knuckles, and effectively pulling the conflicted hero out of her saddening thoughts.

"You don't have to love me Marinette, I'm only asking for a chance. The chance he never gave you because he was too blind to see who was right in front of him."

A long pause overtakes her as the cold air around them kiss the parts of their bodies that aren't covered by articles of clothing. Finally with a long shaky breath, her eyes met his and she spoke so quietly that anyone within five feet would have had to strain their ears in an effort to hear her. 

"I'm willing to give you that chance."


End file.
